


The one Bed Situation

by lokitrashno_1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Fluff, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, or you can read this how you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokitrashno_1/pseuds/lokitrashno_1
Summary: Hound of the Baskervilles AU(?) where the only room available was a double room and John and Sherlock have to share a bed. Cuddles happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were watching the Hound of the Baskervilles and when Gary said he was sorry he couldn't offer John and Sherlock a double room I was like dude  
> what if the only room available was a double room  
> Sherlock and John would have to share a bed  
> And it would be cute af 
> 
>  
> 
> This is shit tho.

You're in luck, boys," Gary told John, beaming. "The last room available was a double. It's all yours."  
"Oh." John said. "Uh, we're not a..."  
He trailed off, seeing the smile on Gary's face. He didn't really want to argue.  
John accepted the key with an awkward smile and a curt nod of appreciation. 

 

***

 

"Sherlock, I have some bad news."  
"What?" Sherlock looked at him, startled. "What's happened?"  
"Oh no, nothings happened. It's just that the only room they had available was a double. Unless you can think of anything else we're going to be sharing a bed."  
"Oh." Sherlock looked slightly confused. "I don't see why we shouldn't share a bed."  
John's heart rate sped up and he could feel heat rising in his cheeks.  
"Are you sure?"  
"...yes?"  
"OK." John swallowed, shifting from foot to foot. "OK then. Good."  
He walked away, leaving behind a slightly bemused detective. 

 

***

John could no longer deny it to himself - he had feelings for Sherlock Holmes. He had felt something when he first met the consulting detective, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. But more often than not they resurfaced at the most inconvenient of times. 

Like now. When faced with the prospect of sharing a bed with said man. 

He lay on his side, drafting his latest blog post, phone clutched in hand. He tried to resit the urge to look up as he heard the door swing open from the adjoining bathroom.

But to his surprise and mild disappointment, Sherlock slumped himself down in the opposite armchair. 

“Wh… What are you doing?”

“I’m thinking.”

“It’s past midnight and we have to be up early tomorrow on the moor… Come-I mean go to bed.”

“Relax, John. I’ll be fine.” Sherlock waved his hand airily, he put his hands together and rested his chin.

John sighed, exasperated. “Ok. OK well goodnight.”

***

John woke again at 3am with an uneasy feeling. 

He opened his eyes, blinking away sleep, before rolling over onto the other side of the bed. 

It was cold and empty. 

He suddenly remembered Sherlock was supposed to be sharing the bed with him, and he sat bolt upright. 

As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could just make out a dark figure slouched over in the armchair. 

“Sherlock?” He whispered, rubbing his eyes. “Sherlock, are you awake?”

No response from the lump, so John clambered out of bed, careful not to get tangled in the sheets and fall over. 

“Sherlock?” he shook the detectives shoulder slightly. “Sherlock, wake up.”

Sherlock stired, grumbling slightly as a reaction to the disturbance, and his eyes cracked open.

“John?” he murmured, blinking away sleep.

“Hey, buddy,” John said, softly. He couldn’t help but feel a slight tug in his chest at the sight of him. If he had to describe him in one world, he’s say, well, cute. The detective was cute. Bleary eyed, he looked so innocent, almost childlike. 

“Sherlock, come to bed. Sleeping like that will damage your spine.”

“I sleep like this all the time,” Sherlock said, almost indignantly. “It’s fine.”

“It won’t be fine in twenty years, now come on.” John offered out his hand, flicking his fingers in his direction. Sherlock eyed him almost suspiciously. John felt his cheeks flush, and he lowered his arm.

“Just… sleep like a normal person.” he mumbled, before turning back towards the bed. 

He could feel Sherlock’s gaze on the back of his head, boring into his skull. John mentally cursed, lying down and closing his eyes, praying to fall asleep quickly. 

After a while he felt the bed dip, John opened his eyes and glanced over to his right. Sherlock was lying next to him, curled up and facing the opposite direction. John could tell he wasn’t relaxed, however, as he could practically hear the cogs in the detectives brain ticking over. 

John groaned slightly. If Sherlock wasn’t relaxed, he’d never get any sleep.

“Sherlock,” he mumbled, stretching out an arm. “Come here.” 

Sherlock turned to face him, which reminded John of an owl. His brow furrowed. “Why?”

“I can practically hear you thinking. It’s keeping me up. You need to relax.” John stared at him pointedly, “come on.” 

Sherlock looked confused, but obliged. He rolled over, onto John’s outstretched arm. It was uncomfortable. 

John pulled him closer so that the detectives head rested on John’s collar bone. Sherlock didn’t even resist. 

John’s arm snaked around Sherlock’s shoulders, resting just above his elbow. 

“I don’t know how this is supposed to help me sleep,” Sherlock’s words were muffled by John’s pyjama shirt. 

“I’m trying to relax you.”

“I don’t sleep on cases. Waste of time.” 

“And then after the case you’re exhasted and grumpy and I’m the one who has to deal with it. Sleep.”

Sherlock huffed but didn’t say anymore. John rubbed slow circles into the mans bicep at an attempt of soothing him. It seemed to be working, Sherlock’s breathing slowed and his eyes drooped.

John grinned, satisfied. He rested his cheek on top of Sherlock’s wild curls, breathing in the sent of what was in no doubt expensive shampoo. He would be lying if he hadn’t thought about holding the detective like this, and he too felt relaxed and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
